


The Winchester`s Highway Glory

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Caring John Winchester, College | University Student Sam Winchester, Drug Use, M/M, Memory Loss, Not Castiel Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Psychological Torture, Psychwards, Sibling Incest, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Stanford University, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: From Sam starting at Stanford up until his death.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Dean`s Birthday

**_Wednesday, January 24, 2001:_ **

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Dean-O turned 22 today, and that was fun._ **

**_We went to a local French Diner, and ordered fancy_ **

**_French food._ **

**_Dean told me, Mama spoke French as if she was_ **

**_French herself._ **

**_The 3 of us got drunk in_ **

**_The motel room. That was fun._ **

**_So, I’ll be hungover at school._ **

**_Worth it!_ **

**_-S.W.Winchester_ **


	2. Going To California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets his letter.

**_Saturday, May 26, 2001:_ **

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It’s been awhile, I’m writing this_ **

**_while on a bus to California. Yes, California._ **

**_I’m on my way to Stanford, Dean is pissed I didn’t_ **

**_Tell him I applied, meanwhile Dad put a letter in my_ **

**_Duffle that I’ll read when I get to California._ **

**_I miss them both so much. I don’t understand_ **

**_Why dad is upset I left._ **

**_Maybe because I didn’t want to be hunter,_ **

**_Like him and Dean._ **

**_-S.W.Winchester_ **


	3. Brady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Brady

**_Wednesday, May 30, 2001:_ **

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It’s been a few days,_ **

**_I’ve been living with a_ **

**_Guy named Brady, turns out_ **

**_He’s my roommate when we get our_ **

**_dorms._ **

**_He reminds me of Dean._ **

**_-S.W.Winchester_ **


	4. The Legend Of Bumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Term Starts & Stanford has a therapy dog that Sam loves dearly.

**_Thursday, August 30, 2001:_ **

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Term started today,_ **

**_And it was so boring._ **

**_However, our campus has a dog._ **

**_A therapy dog. For those homesick._ **

**_The dog is so damn beautiful and cute._ **

**_Her name is Bumpy, and she’s a beagle._ **

**_A hunting dog according to Brady._ **

**_I guess his grandpa raised them at_ **

**_One point._ **

**_Brady is also cool, however, he’s kinda_ **

**_creepy. He has a whole ass blog (i think that’s_ **

**_What it’s called), about ghosts and monsters,_ **

**_And I’m trying to get away from that._ **

**_-S.W.Winchester_ **


	5. Country In Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9/11 happens and the school goes into mourning

**_Tuesday, September 11, 2001:_ **

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I’ve got a short one_ **

**_For you today._ **

**_New York was attacked,_ **

**_And everyone on campus is_ **

**_Mourning, we even have a dress code_ **

**_For the next moon wear black or dark blue,_ **

**_Our school is mourning. My dad called asked,_ **

**_If I was fine, I told him I was._ **

**_-S.W.Winchester_ **


	6. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Jessica & gets a care package from Bobby.

**_Saturday, December 1st, 2001:_ **

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Term is over for us right now._ **

**_Brady went home, so it’s just me,_ **

**_Bobby sent me a care package._ **

**_It’s a fake ID, some pens,_ **

**_A small bible (in case i see a_ **

**_demon), and a zippo. Weirdest_ **

**_Christmas gift ever._ **

**_-S.W.Winchester_ **

* * *

**_Tuesday, December 25, 2001:_ **

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Brady came back from his parents. However, I met this girl_ **

**_Named Jessica. She’s in pre-law. She’s making me feel_ **

**_Funny, like how I felt on Prom Night! However! I know_ **

**_Now that I want to be a lawyer because of her._ **

**_-S.W.Winchester_ **


	7. Winter 2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is Dean's contact incase he's goes to the hospital

**_Thursday, January, 24, 2002:_ **

**_Jessica turns 19 today. And Dean turns_ **

**_23 today. I tried to call Dean. He didn’t_ **

**_Answer, called Dad, said Dean’s in Canada._ **

**_Guess I’ll call Dean another time._ **

**_-S.W.Winchester_ **

* * *

**_Thursday, February 14 2002_ **

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It’s been like 2 moons?_ **

**_I lost my v-card, sex hurts._ **

**_A lot. But I went for 7 whole rounds_ **

**_In 1 night. I also smoked weed for_ **

**_The first time, thanks to Brady._ **

**_Dean called me, told me about_ **

**_A hunt he went on. Turns out_ **

**_I’m his contact in case he gets_ **

**_Hurt badly. I had to okay some_ **

**_Things, like a blood transfusion_ **

**_And an overnight stay._ **

**_I don’t even know what state he’s_ **

**_In right now. Anyway, that’s_ **

**_All that has happened._ **

**_-S.S.Winchester_ **


	8. From Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sends a CD & a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, All We Know is falling came out in 2005. But I changed it to 2002 when Paramore started. I also just love Hayley Williams.

**_Dear Sammy,_ **

**_I got you this demo_ **

**_CD from a band I saw._ **

**_Only 3 members. 2 boys_ **

**_And a girl. Very good music._ **

**_Think they’re called either The Factory or_ **

**_Paramore._ **

**_Anyway, there’s this song I love called_ **

**_Pressure. I think you’ll like them._ **

**_Love, Dad_ **


	9. *waves* HI Dad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam writes back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I read John's Diary (which became a book) and I found out Sam didn't graduate until 2002 due to all the moving around they did. However, since this is fanfiction, I'm gonna ignore it, or just say he graduated early. :)

**_Hey, Dad,_ **

**_It’s Sam,_ **

**_Thanks for the_ **

**_CD I’ve been an enjoying_ **

**_as I study for my midterms._ **

**_However, Brady (my roommate),_ **

**_Got me a Brittney Spears CD._ **

**_Anyway, I love you very very much._ **

**_Love Sam_ **

**_P.S. Tell Dean I miss him so much!_ **


	10. Midterms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and co., finish midterms and go out clubbing.

**_Friday, March, 1, 2002:_ **

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It’s March now, and midterms are over._ **

**_Finally. I feel so tired from these tests and essays._ **

**_Even my hand hurts from all the typing and_ **

**_Writing for these tests and essays._ **

**_Still, tonight Brady, Me, and Jessica are_ **

**_Gonna go to L.A. for a few hours tonite,_ **

**_It should be fine. Maybe I’ll see a celebrity._ **

**_-S.W.Winchester_ **


	11. WE WERE  ON BREAK!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets in the way of Sam & Jessica.

_**Saturday, March, 2, 2002:** _   
_**Dear Diary,** _   
_**I saw a demon while out with Jessica** _   
_**And Brady, luckily, another hunter was** _   
_**There. A one I know. Caleb.** _   
_**I haven’t seen Caleb since Dad killed** _   
_**A nest of Vamprys In MaryLand In 99.** _   
_**I talked to him for a few minutes.** _   
_**He’s doing good. He’s got a little cabin** _   
_**In Florida. He wants me to visit during** _   
_**Spring Break. When I already told** _   
_**Dean we’d head to Sioux Falls to** _   
_**See Bobby. Anyway, Jessica wants** _   
_**Me to bail on Dean. When I’ve told** _   
_**Her many many times, I can’t leave** _   
_**Him hangin’. However, we broke** _   
_**Up. Or Brady says me and Jess are** _   
_**On break. Whatever that means.** _   
_**P.S. I saw Natalie Portman. And everyone** _   
_**Was right, she’s hot as hell!** _   
_**-S.W.Winchester** _   



	12. Nerd Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's spring break begins.

**_Wednesday, March, 13th, 2002:_ **

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today I’ve_ **

**_Been packin’ for_ **

**_Me and Dean’s trip,_ **

**_I’m gonna be stuck in a_ **

**_Car with him for about;_ **

**_26 hours which about 1.08333 hours_ **

**_Sorry nerd numbers._ **

**_-S.W.Winchester_ **


End file.
